The sworn Enemy
by red dragon9989
Summary: Currently on hiatus Feel free to read it although I will warn you this is earlier work… Really early I am currently editing it. paragraph separation, Slight plot modification, Grammar. Editing progress: Finalizing Chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own American dragon; Jake long I just right about it the only thing I do own is my characters and the plots to my stories

Jake flexed his claws trying to free himself from the rope that was binding him to the post he was nervous well who wouldn't be with numerous amounts of energy saws coming toward him at different angles he struggled vainly to get free one last time but to no avail

A sinister laugh rang throughout the room well dragon I presume that you are comfortable well if you count being tied up and about to be sawed up then otherwise yes Jake said as he struggled again to get free finely Jake decided to stop trying to get free excepting the painful death he was about to experience closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe he waited suddenly whit a horrific bang the rooms door flew open and in flew 4 dragon's the one in the lead was red and looked relay big Jake guessed it was councilor andam the second dragon to his left flew over to Jake he didn't recognize it at all it was green whit a crimson crest and yellow spikes it slashed away the ropes that held Jake the energy saws where getting closer now the dragon pushed him out of the way seconds before it hit him unfortunately the dragon had to spin around to push him and his tail got all but a bit to close to a saw with a sickening splat the blade sawed of the tip of the dragons tall of ow shi that hurt the dragon yelled the dragon was in a lot of pain that was fore sure hurry and get to your grandpa young one yo my gramps where is he Jake asked the dragon it whimpered and nodded towards a balcony above them are you going to be ok ill be fine the dragon grunted as Jake flew of the dragon yelled back to him we will meet at your grandpas shop later good luck as Jake flew towards the balcony where a vicious battle was going on between 3 dragons and the hunts master Jake wondered who this new dragon was and where he came from but at them moment It didn't mater what did mater was that he had to get to his grandpa and help out as he landed the hunts master looked at him surprise and awe on his face so what did I miss hunts dud how did you! No mater you will all die the hunts master yelled as he charged at Jake the tip of his hunts stick glowing a sickening shade of green he fired as Jake only narrowly dodged the blast the hunts master attempted to thrust the cold steel tip of the staff at him luckily for Jake he missed Jake put his tail out and the hunts master tripped and fell Twenty five feet whit a s satisfying smack he hit the floor he didn't get up nor did he move Jake heard him yell I will be back dragon and when I am I will kill every signal filthy magical creature on this plaint including you and all you and the rest of you cursed dragons Jake landed he was absolutely furies first he was captured then a fellow dragon was injured and finely he was insulted he blew a fire ball and was about to throw it at the filthy hunts master when a firm hand was laid on his shoulder and a soft wise voce said essay young one doing that will only give the hunts clan another reason to hate us Jake calmed down and let his fire ball disperse you are right gramps Jake turned the dragon that freed him flew up his tail was raped in some green hunts clan garb yo hunts man as long as I am alive I will never let you or any member of your lame clan lay a hand on me or any other dragon or magical creature Jack turned as the two other dragons flew to the roof and put some magical powder on it Jake turned agene and talked to his gramps and asked why do they hate us so much I mean what did I do nothing young one nothing but that was truly not the case as they all flew towards the ceiling Jake could have sworn he had heard the hunts man say all you cursed dragons will die even if it takes me forever as the last words left his mouth a group of hunts clan helped the hunts master onto a stretcher as Jake and the group of dragons flew of into the star light night sky.


	2. A dragons Q&A

I do not own American dragon: Jake long I just right about it the only thing I do own is the plots to my stores and my made up character and that are my sole property if you wish to use one of my characters or part of a plot from one of my stories please message me.

because this chapters ten times longer then the last for those of you that have read the story and are just checking up on it I have kept my promise and there is now some punctuation also I would like to let you all know that this will be a 15 chapter and I have already started working on the 3rd chapter which will be vary short unfortunately but it will be good and also would you kind readers please review it makes me sad not knowing how I am doing so would you please Review I do it for you now can you please return the favor thank you.

Jake was still wondering who this new dragon was and why he was still here thinking that same thought as the group of dragons landed on the roof of Lao Shi's shop the dragon with the severed tail was looking as if it was going to have trouble landing Jake noticed this and flew closer to him to try to help out hey watch out! Jake yelled as the dragon slammed into him. Jake and the dragon went spiraling out of control hitting the roof hard and landing head first in a sprawling heap in front of the stairwell door ow Jake moaned I think something's broken as he clumsily got up hey what was that for stupid he yelled at the dragon. Jake please have some manners said Jake's grandpa scolding him that is no way to treat Anthony who Jake asked questioningly nothing never mind ok whatever Jake mumbled as the other two dragons picked up Anthony and walked quickly and silently down the stairs however that silence was quickly broken. Due to Lao Shi's Chinese cursing at fu I ya lay linga amoche cetchet mo cohyuw fu dog where have you been? I told you to meet us on Wall Street at five, o'clock where were you! I stayed here because I knew this would happen what! Fu dog looked annoyed and pointing his paw indicating a scratched up Jake as well as Anthony who was lying in the floor in a crumpled heap ok back to the issue. Jake I' am sure you have many questions which we shall answered later ok stop with the word game's you guys we got to get these two fixed up fu dog said as he walked over to his potion's cabinet and book stand beside it hmm let me see here ah ha there it is dragon physiology dragging it over to the couch where Anthony now laid fast asleep. hey kid would you mind taking that bandage of fu dog said as he rummaged in his potion cabinet ok fu whatever you say eww this nasty Jake said as he unwrapped the bandage finely finishing as fu dog plopped down with a bunch of potion's that was so gross Jake mumbled as he threw it on the floor and incinerated it with his dragon fire turning it into a smoldering pile of ash. while Jake was staring oddly at the pile of ash fu dog was looking in his book a ha here we are Anthony Howard Lang fu said Jake quickly turned and looked at him huh what is that fu it's a dragon stats and record book Jake saw Anthony's picture on the page. as Jake read Anthony's stats he grew more and more impressed a top flying speed of six hundred fifty miles-per-hour a wing span of four feet standing at six foot seven inches and being able to lift close to thirty tones his scales are mostly green. But the scales around his crest are yellow and crimson mane and are extremely strong not strong enough Jake thought then again the hunts clan energy saws were made for that purpose. fu dog finely having finished some of his potion's turned back to Anthony Jake had now finished reading now lets see what was that coed again o yeah 9867567 said as he punched in a series of numbers at a lightning quick pace on a square in Anthony's profile page. seconds later five tiny tubes shot out of Nowher frome the book what are those sample's of what Anthony's scale's and they are for making healing potion's for when he gets injured fu said as he pulled a cork out of one of the and put the dust like substance's into the vials in front of him o Jake muttered and glared at his grandpa. So that's where my scales went Jake! said I had to Jake its required as a mandatory obligation of the dragon council's rules and you told me I was just molting my scales Jake said to his gramps who grinned oh well Jake said as he shrugged and looked back at Anthony. fu dog now had a potion ready hey kid will I hold his tail you pour this over it fu dog said handing him a bottle of red liquid ok fu as he poured it over the missing part which slowly started to regenerate finely the scales blended perfectly and Jake couldn't tell the difference ok now every one back of and let him rest fu dog said. ok take care of him would you fu dog Jake's grandpa sure thing pops Jake come this way as the grope followed Jake's grandpa to a table that had tea waiting for them aw cool hot chocolate the other dragon blurted out as he flew to the table knocking over a box tape recorders Jake lunged into the air and caught them right before they hit the floor. realizing that he couldn't drink or at least comfortably do so while a dragon he shifted to his human form mmm what the? hay this is nasty the kid said as he spit it out hay Jake said as he shifted to his human form and placed the box back on the shelf and took a seat my gramps tea may be nasty but it is good four you. Jake's grandpa smiled at him admiring his grand sons respect man Jake thought this dud's worse then me and my gramps says I am bad man Chang would love him Jake chuckled as he remembered what happened to councilor Chang Jake pay attention this is important sorry gramps ok back to the questions. Jake what happened well I was on my way home from school when I spotted some pixies fighting in central park so after I had managed to work out that little problem out a caged up unicorn attracted my attention I thought that that was odd and immediately thought's of the huntsclan came to mind when I walked over to it I was shot from behind with a net. then frome out of the blue the huntsman walked out frome nowhere and knocked me out next thing I knew I was chained up to a wall for a awile then some huntsclan members came in dragged me to a room and tied me up and I was about to get sawed up that's when you guys showed that's the short version. ok now that that's been answered we can continue thank you for your explanation you for your explanation Jake this is Andy Menset Chan hi Jake muttered hi to you to Anthony is his dragon master he is the Norwegian dragon they were on there way to the isle of Draco and you had already been missing for quite some time. when I heard of there visit I was going to give them a place to stay when they got here once Anthony heard you had gone missing he begged me to search for you I agreed because I was going to have go looking for you any way and I could have used all the help I could get at that moment councilor Andam to that Moment and butted into the conversation. while all this was going on I was on my way to check on you when I got here I learned of the crises at hand and agreed to help it was the least I could do to pay for what I did on Halloween agreeing to take your dragon powers what was I thinking I was just shocked and a bit angry at first you are a extremely smart dragon Jake. and I understand that you being a teen and having to defend the magical world is boring so you cannot help but goofing off and mesing up its just part of what you do and what makes you unique but that still does not dismiss the fact that you don't have to follow the dragon code he said with a Dismissive wave of his hand I' am just making it easier on you. you do a fine job at protecting the magical world me and councilor Kulde both have hopes that you will become Successful and after the incident at Halloween it made us understand what you were trying to get across to us but the humans just aren't ready for us to reveal ourselves some of them are the council understands that and Trixy and spud have both been invaluable allies to you and your grandpa. but if we did it might start some big controversy and we all know what happens when something big happens with the humans and to add to all this the reports I have been receiving from your grandpa are most excellent keep up the good work counselor Andam said finishing his compliments Jake was stund but But finely managed to get a reply out hey everybody I am wondering who took over for me while I was gone. sun park and Haily Lao Shi said matter-of-factly is that all of your questions well um yes and thanks for coming and rescuing me it was no trouble in the least Lao shi responded what do we do now Jake asked well after Anthony heals we will go to the Isle of Draco where Andy can take his dragon test's why do we have to take him because they are already in extreme danger and you are also long overdo for your test's aww man now i have to deal with Fred again. ok fine Jake I suggest you go and get some sleep we will be getting up early next morning councilor Andam will be spending the night I will also call your parents and tell her that you may be gone for awhile ok gramps see you in the morning Jake said Bounding up the stares to his guest room.

People that cannot wait I" am putting your minds at rest and telling you that 3rd chapter is on my computer and it will take me about 2 weeks to spell check and modify and I promise ch 4 will be up by X-mes.


	3. Ch3 The dragons of past and present

Ch.3/the dragons of past and present

Jake wake up! Lao shi Jake's grandpa yelled at him _say what!_ Jake said jumping out from under the covers of his bead and hitting his heed violently against a shelf "ow crap!" Jake yelped "_aww man!"_ why am I always the one getting hurt? Pain is a fact of life young dragon. life wouldn't be so without it "_say what"?_ Jake replied still in a daze. Nothing never mind his grandpa said clearly annoyed. Get up now we have to get ready for the trip aww common G I was having a thrilling dream about me and Rose we wear on an island and there where coconuts and roosted pork and… _JAKE GET UP NOW!!_ Lao shi screamed jumping five feet of the floor. Ok, ok "jezz gramps you don't have to yell" well you should be more active and exercise more me and your mom will have fever headaches trying to get you up in the morning and you will have the benefit of not being tired. Ok gramps ya you whish Jake thought as he got up and stretched his acing shoulders.

Ok gramps what now you got me up? but when Jake looked around his grandpa wasn't their. typical gramps taking of soon as he gets what he wants so Jake got dressed and left his room trying to count all the times he had bean nice to his grandpa and how many times his grandpa had bean nice to him. Finely Jake got downstairs and looked around there on a table there was food not just food but a whole lot of food. Gramps?, Fu?, anyone?. Yes young one his gramps said walking out from behind theone curtain did you make all this? no don't be ridicules I am to busy to cook. Fu dog made it fu? are you kidding gramps? I think he may be right fu dog said walking out white a rag in his hands since when did you learn to cook? O about one-hundred or so years ago o so is all this food reserved for someone? Unless you are expecting guests or something else then be my guest.

at that moment Anthony drowsily followed by Andy walked down the stares where we interrupting something Anthony asked um no not at all Jake said already starting to fill his plate so it's the famous American dragon is it he said smiling at Jake with a big grin Jake couldn't help but flinch Anthony's grin looked big and evil. ya dud I prefer to be called Jake o um ok I'll remember that then Anthony said taking a seat next to Lao Shi. hay gramps where's councilor Andam he… why don't you two shut the heck up and eat like you should? Andy yelled. wo easy there Jake replied looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bead. Jake said breaking a long silence that had followed Andy's outburst.

Anthony was now glaring at his student who was now looking at his feet. Andy grab something to eat and sit down I will punish you later he growled. E'hem as I was saying Lao Shi said gaining the party's attention ounce agene councilor Andam is busy attending to other business" he will not be joining us for breakfast. Ok seems fine to me Jake replied satisfied as he eat a banana.

Ok everyone today we must get reedy fore the trip to the isle of draco As you all know this week is the date of the dragon tests Jake? Lao shi said raising his voice you failed two last time I expect that you succeed this time in all. However the finial test I will be lenient on. since when was I told about going to the island of draco? since now that's when Lao shi replied smartly. And I didn't fail the last one. according to the score's you did' I failed judgment in fire 'so what I know I can do it. Then pass it this time. the tests are easy any way's good that's the reason I expect you to pass you've bean the American dragon for almost a year now and I expect that all I have taught you will be put to good use. It will gramps I swear Jake said trying not to make it sound like a lie.

The day's jobs are as follows Lao shi announced. Jake you will begin to pack as soon as you are done hear I have to help councilor Andam with his work what is his work? _"that's not important"_ Anthony andy you have the roof for training purposes and Jake If you manage to get your bags packed before they are done then you have mine and Anthony's permission to help Andy with his training and if you somehow find a way to amaze me by getting done there then you can help fu dog and if you complete that then you are free to do what you want and remember you must help Andy with his training.

No way I am not… Andy was cut of by a menacing glare from Anthony and he quickly shut his moth' the meal went silently after that. Later that day Jake was in his room making sure he had everything. now I know I am missing something he said to himself as he looked around his room then his eyes fell upon his laptop and mp3 player. O man I almost forgot them he muttered aloud tossing them into one of his two overstuffed bags. I think that's it he said finely managing to click the latch on the last bulging suitcase with one last look behind him Jake left his room. Completely forgetting that he was supposed to help Andy he went straight to fu dog.

Hay fu I was wondering if you still needed my help ya sure kid but watch where you… steep but it was to late Jake had walked in steeped on a vile slipped and fell aww crap! Jake. Gasped as shards of glass went into his skin and then he went announces with fu at his side.

When Jake started to come to his senses he wasn't sure what was going on all he saw was darkness' lots of darkness Wu where am I? Jake wondered am I dead? he thought if I am what about my family? what will they think? wile Jake was trying to sort out his thoughts he didn't notice the hooded figure walking up behind him. JAKE LONG! At the sudden sound Jake whirled around into a fighting stance to see the figure looking at him who are you? Jake said turning his head to one side in a quizzical manner. First you don't need to know who I am second you my friend are in the mausoleum of the dragons _say what?_ Every dragon when they die comes hear. "wow" wait a minute I am dead? Jake said a bit more worried and shocked his mind started to think agene about his family his friends everything.

far from it the figure scoffed then why the heck am I hear? I am no hero not now but you will be. everything you do will affect that and can you pleas get out of that ridicules fighting stance I didn't bring you hear to harm you? if I did you'd be dead already so I'm not dead then? No. then what am I? Consider yourself a spirit out of body. Umm ok whatever you say. And why am I hear well the figure started I've heard roamers that a nearly unstoppable evil is growing in power we need you I stand corrected all dragons need you. Why me? why not somebody else? because you have a powerful untapped power and I've looked into the future you have something few have the gift of a strong spirit and that's important why? that's something you need to uncover for yourself and what about this power? I cannot tell you all I know is that I fell something flowing off of you it wants to be used but it can't find a way out. That's what you need to find out and tap into I have brought you to explain in a more secluded spot of what exactly lie's ahead. Suddenly Jake noticed just how quit it was' now if you except this task then the fate of the world will rest solely on you is it that bad that you had to call on me? Jake asked. yes it is do you except I guess Jake replied getting nervous what's in it for me? The figure signed one the world wont end up a big ball of dust two if you don't hundreds will die ok! Umm I see. Now Jake you realize the figure said once I give you this responsibility there is no turning back are you sure? the figure asked. Jake knew this was an honor and a responsibility all in one Jake long do you chose this responsibility? Jake got down to one knee and bowed to the figure. Why am a bowing? Jake asked himself.

Jake couldn't understand it but it seamed like the best thing to do right now in front of person of this much power. Words started to slip from jakes moth but he couldn't control them it was as if they where coming from his hart. I Jake started I except this responsibility and all the task that come with it even if I may have to die in the process Jake said Jake looked up his face turning into a vary scared expression what now he wondered the figure smiled good I thought you might.

Now I just want to remind you one last time this is your responsibility now if something happens you have to deal whit yourself it there will be no help except your friends so make many and one last note some will be lost. What do you main? Jake asked its hard to explain but if you get killed things will get complicated not just for me but the rest of us. he finished quickly with a wave of his hand but don't worry I have full confidence that you will succeed.

But I cannot let you leave without a parting gift can I? he asked putting a hand on Jakes shoulder. wu whets going on? Jake asked as he started to lift of the floor he looked around frightened as bright light began to surround him and the figure.

Its ok the figure assured then Jake started to fell pain some at first then more and more it felt like his insides where ripping apart. he tried to hold in his pain as he gasped for air but finely it was just to much for him and Jake lat out a cry of torment. finely it was over and Jake fell to the floor gasping for air and shaking from the pain that what felt like hours was just minutes ago. Now where was I? the figure asked as Jake pulled himself up. O yes the figure said good luck I trust that you will take care of that problem also I want you to help a certain person that you have meat he will play an important role in helping you and one more thing tell know-one of this but what do I do if? It was to late Jake disappeared in a blinding flesh of light leaving the figure. There alone in the cold silent darkness may the soles of all dragons be with him on his journeys he whispered shaking his head.

Finley you all get the 3rd chapter well due to all the time I have spent righting and not updating I have come back to this story and was able to improve upon it so it will be better then what it started out to be also on the review request of midnightstorm I separated my paragraphs and put punctuation in to the best of my knowledge.


End file.
